


Тыправдаменялюбишь?!

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Teen Romance, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Yachi Hitoka
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Всё когда-то бывает впервые.





	Тыправдаменялюбишь?!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!! Fucking Fest.  
> Бета - Вэл

— Ячи-сан, я люблю тебя, — говорит Кагеяма, когда они остаются в зале одни. 

Это неожиданно. Настолько, что мяч падает из рук Ячи, и она не торопится его поднимать, замерев. Она же столько раз оставалась с Кагеямой по вечерам наедине, чтобы понабрасывать мячи. Наверное, даже больше, чем с Хинатой. И только сейчас Ячи понимает, насколько это было странно.

Ячи думает, что это шутка, но Кагеяма не такой человек, чтобы шутить с подобными вещами. Да и вообще шутить. Конечно, к третьему курсу с ним стало гораздо легче общаться, но недопонимания всё же случаются — в обычной жизни, не на площадке и не в зале.

Кагеяма — хороший человек.

Вот только Ячи он нравится как игрок, как связующий, а про отношения она ещё и не задумывалась даже — не до этого как-то: тренировки, игры, обучение новенькой — девочка совсем как она сама на первом курсе, боится и мало что понимает.

Ячи стоит и не знает куда деть глаза, не представляет, что можно ответить. Она до последнего хочет списать всё на шутку, но Кагеяма внимательно смотрит и ждет. И стоит слишком близко. Хотя раньше Ячи никогда не обращала на это внимания — они все её команда, она просто не видит в них парней.

Наверное, не стоило оставаться с наедине после тренировки, но Ячи и подумать не могла, что случится что-то подобное, — раньше же всё было в порядке. Это же Кагеяма, он влюблён в волейбол, а на девушек даже не смотрит...

— Я... — начинает Ячи и замолкает, так и не придумав ответа.

— Ты можешь не отвечать, — говорит Кагеяма и отступает на шаг. Дышать становится чуть легче, а сердце перестаёт колотиться так отчаянно, — сейчас. Я подожду твоего ответа.

Он разворачивается как ни в чём не бывало и выходит из зала. Ячи стоит, смотрит ему вслед и не знает, как теперь себя вести.

И как теперь вообще смотреть Кагеяме в глаза.

Первая мысль — спросить у кого-нибудь совета, но у кого? Разве что у Шимизу-сан, но временами та кажется такой неприступной, что трудно вымолвить и слово. Да и Шимизу-сан наверняка не не до ее глупых глупых вопросов. 

Поэтому Ячи ждёт и ничего не делает.

Оказывается, что ждать — это на самом деле очень сложно, потому что каждый раз, когда Кагеяма к ней подходит или окликает, Ячи думает, что уже нужно давать ответ. Это пугает и заставляет вздрагивать всем телом. В первый раз Ячи роняет тетрадь с записями, и Кагеяма вкладывает её Ячи в руки, не касаясь пальцев, чуть хмурится — Ячи думает, что сейчас, вот сейчас! — и говорит: «Сосредоточься на тренировке».

Ячи искоса наблюдает за Кагеямой — теперь уже как девушка, а не как менеджер. Он красивый, не очень умный вне площадки и с ним порою очень тяжело общаться — словно они с разных планет. Но тут уже дело и в самой Ячи тоже.

Она не выдерживает и недели: дожидается Кагеяму после тренировки, преграждает путь и замирает — так ведь и не придумала, что будет говорить.

Кагеяма выжидающе смотрит, но молчит, предоставляя Ячи право начать самой. На его лице не отражается ни одной лишней эмоции: собран, сосредоточен и серьёзен. И Ячи задается вопросом, правда ли Кагеяма её любит или это всё из-за того, что она часто ему помогала? При мысли, что это одно большое недоразумение, желудок неприятно сводит.

— Кагеяма-кун, я много думала, — бормочет Ячи, уставившись на носки кроссовок. — И...

Она замолкает, не зная, что говорить дальше. Сердце стучит как бешеное, а поднять взгляд и посмотреть на Кагеяму кажется просто невозможным. Страшно-страшно-страшно!

— Тыправдаменялюбишь?! — выпаливает Хитока на одном дыхании и закрывает лицо руками, крепко зажмуриваясь для надёжности. Ещё бы закрыть уши, но дополнительных рук у неё нет.

Ей впервые признаются в любви, и она совсем не понимает что делать. Всё-таки нужно было спросить у Шимизу-сан. Или ещё у кого-нибудь. Или сразу ответить отказом, чтобы не было всей этой непонятной ситуации...

Жизнь — это ведь не сёдзё-манга, за тебя не придумает ответ мангака, тут всё сложнее.

Ячи открывает глаза и раздвигает пальцы. Она думает, что Кагеяма стоит всё такой же собранный и серьёзный, а тот отводит взгляд — совсем как она сама раньше, — и щёки у него такие красные, как и у неё самой. Это внезапно кажется забавным, и Ячи улыбается, пряча улыбку в ладонях.

Не так уж это и страшно, если посмотреть собственному страху в глаза.

— Я думаю, мы можем попробовать, Кагеяма-кун, — несмело говорит Ячи, делая первый шаг.

Всё когда-то бывает впервые, главное — не бояться.


End file.
